


Kagehina Get's Busy

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Fingering, French Kissing, Lots of freaking dirty talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Palming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata fuck.





	Kagehina Get's Busy

"'Yama?"

"Mm?"

"Can we shower first? I'm still dirty from practice..."

Kageyama gripped Hinata's front. He smiled, "Your groin is saying otherwise."

Hinata looked away, blushing, "I probably stink... I'll be quick, I promise."

Kageyama pushed harder on Hinata's crotch. Hinata whimpered and Kageyama replied, "I like it. You've worked hard. It's okay." _I can't wait._

He kissed Hinata gently on the lips, molding his mouth with his smaller boyfriend repeatedly. Hinata obliged, tilting his head a bit to try and deepen the kiss. Kageyama kissed him back sweetly as he continued to gently palm at Hinata's pants. Hinata gripped onto Kageyama's chest, softly pawing at him. Kageyama licked his tongue in between Hinata's lips and pried open his teeth with his tongue so that he could lick at Hinata's tongue. Hinata whined highly. Kageyama chuckled a little and pulled away.

"I'm glad I can finally fuck you in my house," Kageyama said bluntly, "I can't believe my parents trust me enough to leave me home alone while they're away."

Hinata blinked up at him and smiled a tiny smile. He replied softly, "I like being alone with you, Kageyama."

His taller boyfriend stared down at him, free hand thumbing at his jaw. He replaced his hand with his mouth and began to suck at Hinata's jaw. Hinata closed his eyes again as Kageyama pecked at his lips and then made his way down to Hinata's neck. He sucked hard at the crease between his jaw and neck, and Hinata hissed.

"Don't--Don't mark me," Hinata scolded. Kageyama hummed and kissed over the spot he had been licking at. He moved down to Hinata's shoulder and began to nip at it through Hinata's t-shirt. Hinata understood his request and immediately reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, blushing hotly when Kageyama licked his lips at the sight of him. 

Hesitating to stare at him for only a second, Kageyama went back to kissing at Hinata's shoulder before he began to peck at his bare chest. His skin was soft under his lips. He used one of his hands to reach up and flick at Hinata's left nipple while his mouth began to kiss and suck at the other one. Hinata whimpered gently, leaning his back against the door of Kageyama's room.

Kageyama grazed his teeth very gently over Hinata's nipple before sucking hard at the bud. Hinata cried out, hands on Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama pinched his left nipple hard and then switched to that nipple, flicking and prodding at the one he had just sucked on. Hinata screwed his eyes shut tightly, embarrassed.

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed, "N-No more there..."

Kageyama looked up at him before detaching his mouth from Hinata's nipple, "I know you like this."

"S-Shut up," Hinata said hotly.

Kageyama bent down further and began to kiss at his soft belly. He nuzzled his cheek a little on the skin. Hinata continued to grip his shoulders, but trailed one hand up so that it was resting on Kageyama's head.

In one swift motion, Kageyama suddenly pulled down Hinata's boxers and pants, allowing his dick to spring free. Hinata gasped loudly in embarrassment, especially when Kageyama smirked loudly as he stared at his leaking cock.

"No..." Hinata said, "I... you, too..."

Kageyama understood, pulling off his hoodie from his body and then shirt underneath. He kept his pants on since he was now on his knees, but Hinata felt less embarrassed than he had before.

Kageyama rubbed circles on Hinata's hips before he finally began to tug at Hinata's cock. Hinata whimpered softly as Kageyama slowly began to drag his hand up and down Hinata's shaft, pulling his skin hard. Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama and Kageyama smirked up at him as he thumbed at his tip. Hinata made soft gasping noises as he gaped at his boyfriend.

He ran a circle around Hinata's tip, smearing a bit of precum. He looked down at Hinata's smaller dick. He grinned widely, knowing that Hinata was a lot smaller than he was. 

"'Yama," Hinata whispered. Kageyama wrapped his mouth around Hinata's cock. Hinata moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut. He threw his head back against the door, gripping at Kageyama. Kageyama immediately took all of Hinata in his mouth, something that wasn't very hard to do because of the smaller boy's size, and began to suck at him harshly. Hinata let out several more moans, especially when he felt Kageyama's tongue wiggle on the underside of his dick. It wasn't long before Hinata began to shiver. It was impossibly easy to make him come quickly from sucking him off. So when Hinata's legs began to quiver, Kageyama knew that it was _already_ time to pull away from him.

Hinata bit his lip, breathing fast as Kageyama stood back up and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Hinata gripped at his boyfriend's bare chest. Kageyama released him so that he could drag him to the bed. Kageyama finally unbuckled his pants, letting his pants drop. Hinata watched him expectantly. Kageyama rubbed at himself through his boxers, hissing a little. He pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them, hearing Hinata gasp slightly.

He looked at his smaller boyfriend, who was staring at his cock in awe. "What?" Kageyama asked.

"You're always so big, Kageyama." Kageyama felt his heart pause. Then, his expression darkened.

He laid on the bed, watching Hinata.

"Come here," Kageyama demanded, "Sit on my face."

"Kageyama..."

"I'm going to eat you out. Come here, now."

Hinata whimpered, crawling up onto Kageyama's bed. He turned around and straddled Kageyama's head, placing his hands on Kageyama's stomach. 

"Is... is this okay?" Hinata asked shyly. Kageyama reached his hands up to Hinata's ass and spread his cheeks wide, nearly cumming at the sight of Hinata's tight hole. 

"Yeah," Kageyama breathed, "fuck, yeah. Sit all the way down, I want to get my tongue inside you. I want to taste you."

Hinata moaned at Kageyama's words alone. He lowered himself down slowly until he felt Kageyama's lips on him. Kageyama gave his hole a few sweet pecks before lapping at his hole. Hinata moaned softly, rocking just a bit. Kageyama held his hips in a silent command to tell him to sit still. He flattened his tongue against Hinata's hole, feeling the texture of it and the ridges. He poked his tongue inside just a little and Hinata whimpered.

Without warning, Kageyama suddenly felt a small tongue lapping at the tip of his cock. He hesitated in licking for just a minute as he felt the small licks lapping at his precum. He groaned loudly when Hinata took his tip in his mouth, sucking hard. He used one of his small hands to grip at the base of Kageyama's cock, rubbing his hands up and down and twisting gently. Kageyama breathed loudly before sticking his tongue all the way in Hinata's hole in one go.

Hinata groaned, pulling his mouth off of Kageyama. He slapped Kageyama's cock on his mouth and cheeks for a moment, causing Kageyama to groan. Hinata took him back into his mouth. Kageyama sucked hard at Hinata's rim.

Hinata moaned loudly around Kageyama's cock, taking him in further. He was only half way down when he felt it hit the back of his throat and choked on it. Kageyama groaned loudly, pulling away to moan loudly,

"Fuck, baby, I love it when you choke on me like that."

Hinata whimpered, hating the feeling but he continued to let his throat spasm on Kageyama's cock. Feeling Kageyama groan into his ass felt amazing.

Kageyama licked around Hinata's inside, spit leaking out and dripping down his chin. Every time he licked inside, Hinata would moan around his cock, and it stimulated a lot of pleasure for him. He began to drag his tongue in and out. Hinata continued to move his mouth up and down and suck hard on Kageyama as he allowed himself to be tongue fucked.

"Mm," Hinata choked as he tasted Kageyama's precum. It was meant to taste disgusting, but Hinata really loved it when Kageyama came down his throat because he loved the taste of his sweet sperm. It was almost better than eating candy. But he loved the feeling of Kageyama eating him out just as much as he loved eating his cum. He continued to suck and tug harshly at Kageyama's cock until he was suddenly pulling away in surprise and shuddering as Kageyama poked a finger inside of him, tongue lapping around the sides of his hole.

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned loudly, "Oh..."

Kageyama removed his tongue, adding in another finger. Hinata felt only a very small and brief sting as Kageyama began to scissor him open. His smaller boyfriend began to moan loudly, abandoning sucking on Kageyama's cock to simply tug at him. Kageyama worked his fingers in and out of Hinata harshly, feeling his insides. Hinata continued to groan and shudder above him. Kageyama used one hand to pinch at Hinata's ass cheek, biting it occasionally and smacking it lightly. 

Hinata began to rock harshly on Kageyama's fingers, almost smacking Kageyama in the face with his butt every time he rocked down. But Kageyama continued to push his fingers up into him as Hinata fucked himself down on his fingers.

Suddenly, Kageyama added a final finger and Hinata hissed lowly at the stretch. It was nothing new, but it still stung a little. Kageyama pumped harshly into him, stretching him open wide for his cock. Hinata was panting harshly and moaning and sweating as he said,

"Kageyama... oh, Kage-- I'm--I need to come, I want to come--"

Kageyama began to pull his fingers out and Hinata whined.

"No," he protested, "No, please, I need--"

"I'm going to fuck you," Kageyama said blatantly. Hinata continued to whine,

"I'll come again, _I can come again_ , just please let me come. I--oh, I promise I'll come again."

Kageyama smirked, "I don't know if I should..."

Hinata panted loudly, impossibly close as he began to thumb at his own nipple, "Kageyama, I can't, please let me come, I need to come. I'll be a good boy, I'll come again, pl-please, I can't hold it--"

"Okay," Kageyama sighed, "if you can come again."

"Yes, yes, oh god, Kageyama, _ohh_ \--" Hinata moaned loudly, suddenly shooting out all over Kageyama's stomach. He continued to rock his fingers on Kageyama's fingers during his orgasm. When he came down, Kageyama was slightly shocked to see that Hinata was still fucking himself on his fingers. It was then that Kageyama felt Hinata's cock slapping against his chest, still hard.

"Fuck, you're still hard? After you came?" Kageyama asked, astonished.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, " _Kageyama_."

Kageyama kissed at Hinata's hole one more time before pulling his fingers out. Hinata whined but immediately scrambled off of Kageyama's chest. Kageyama wiped the drool from his chin.

"Okay, put your ass up, baby," Kageyama ordered and Hinata immediately obliged, getting on all fours. Kageyama pushed his head down so that it was in the mattress, ass up in the air. Hinata half-closed his eyes gently, already half-spent.

Kageyama pulled out some lube from under his bed and began to slick himself up. Hinata moaned softly at the sound of Kageyama slicking up his cock. Kageyama poured a little on his fingers, rubbing it around Hinata's hole and dipping two fingers in for only a moment, just so that the slick would be inside. Hinata whimpered softly. He bit his lip and eagerly pushed back to meet his hips with Kageyama's cock, slightly grinding. Kageyama slapped his ass, a silent command to tell him to _fucking hold still_. 

Kageyama gripped his cock, placing the tip at Hinata's hole. He circled around the rim. Hinata panted loudly, bracing himself for when Kageyama entered him. But Kageyama didn't enter him. He continued to tease Hinata with his cock.

"Kageyama," Hinata whined.

"Hm?"

"Hurry up..."

"What? I didn't hear you."

Hinata huffed angrily, "You know what I said."

"Hm, I don't know, baby. I don't know what you want," Kageyama stated.

Hinata, irritated, said, "You know what I want."

Kageyama hummed, "I won't know unless you tell me, Hinata."

"Kageyama, please."

"Please what?"

"Please... get inside of me," Hinata declared, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh?" Kageyama asked, "You want my big cock inside you, Hinata? Tell me."

"Yeah," Hinata moaned, "I want you, Kageyama, please put your cock inside me. You're so big... I want you to fill me up, I want you to fuck me hard-- please, 'Yama, fuck me, please _Tobio_ \--"

Kageyama groaned loudly when Hinata said his name and immediately he thrust his cock inside of Hinata in one go. Hinata screamed loudly, calling out his boyfriend's name.

" _Uh,_ " Kageyama groaned, "shit, you're always so tight for me, Hinata."

"Yeah," Hinata whined, "only for you, I only want your big cock--"

"Damn right," Kageyama scoffed, "can I move now?"

Hinata hummed and Kageyama didn't waste any time. He pulled his cock out halfway and thrust it back inside of his smaller boyfriend, gripping his hips. Hinata moaned louder than before, fingers gripping the bed sheets. Kageyama continued to pull in and out, grunting lowly. Hinata moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Harder," he begged, "fuck me harder."

Kageyama groaned, pulling all the way out and slamming back inside. Hinata threw his head back in pleasure, letting out another loud scream. Kageyama smirked, thrusting in and out harshly. Their skin slapped against one another loudly and wetly, Hinata's dick bouncing under him harshly. Kageyama continued to fuck his boyfriend harder as well as faster, gripping his hip with one hand and pushing his back down with the other.

Hinata moaned uncontrollably, no longer caring if he was being too loud. He felt hot and good all over as he continued to grip onto the sheets. Kageyama panted loudly on top of him.

"Fuck," Kageyama cursed, pulling out suddenly. Hinata cried out, but Kageyama began to lay back, instructing Hinata, "Ride me."

Hinata scrambled to turn around. Kageyama had only barely gotten comfortable when Hinata was already desperately straddling his boyfriend and aiming his cock for his hole. He sunk all the way down on Kageyama's cock, the two of them moaning loudly. He immediately began to slam his hips up and down, bouncing on Kageyama's cock. Hinata didn't even realize his eyes were squeezed shut until Kageyama was softly telling him to open them.

Their eyes met instantly, and Hinata moaned loudly at the look of lust in Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama placed one arm under his head and used the other to hold onto Hinata's hip. Hinata planted his hands on Kageyama's chest and continued to work his ass up and down on his boyfriend's thick cock.

" _Oh_ , oh Kageyama," Hinata whined.

"I love seeing you ride me," Kageyama admitted, "I love seeing your face when you please yourself on my cock. Do you like it, Hinata? Do you like using my cock to please yourself, to fuck yourself?"

Hinata moaned out, hand flying up to play with his nipple, "Y-Yeah, 'Yama, oh _god_ , your cock is so big inside me."

"Yeah, your hole is so warm and tight for me. It feels amazing," Kageyama panted out.

Hinata blushed, bouncing up and down faster, "You're so dirty, Kageyama."

Kageyama smiled up at him. He suddenly was pulling Hinata down closer to him until they were chest to chest, Kageyama hugging him in a tight embrace. He planted his feet flat on the bed and raised his hips so he could rock his cock into Hinata hard and fast. Hinata moaned loudly, whimpering as he took what Kageyama gave him. He moaned harshly into Kageyama's ear. Kageyama began to breathe loudly, panting hard and groaning. He didn't last long in that position before he was flipping Hinata underneath him. Hinata instantly wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist, holding onto to Kageyama's shoulders.

Kageyama planted a small kiss on Hinata's lips before he proceeded to pound into him again. Hinata could do nothing but lay there and allow himself to be fucked roughly. He gripped hard onto Kageyama as his boyfriend slapped his hips against his ass, fucking him hard. Kageyama shifted slightly, and Hinata screamed. Kageyama laughed loudly and smirked devilishly as he thrust into Hinata's prostate again. Hinata squealed out.

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, "Like that?"

"Oh fuck, yeah, right there," Hinata yelled out, groaning out extremely loud.

"Right here, baby?" Kageyama asked, "Fuck, you're taking me so fucking good, Hinata."

"Fuck me," Hinata screamed, "Fuck, don't stop, please don't stop, Tobio--"

"Shit, I'm not--I won't, fuck--" Kageyama stumbled, coming impossibly close to his orgasm.

"'Yama, please--" Hinata begged, "I can't--I'm s-so close, oh--"

"Fuck," Kageyama yelled as he felt the heat build up inside of him, "Come for me, baby."

Hinata moaned out, screaming for a final time as he came for a second time. Thick, white ropes of cum spilled out over Kageyama's chest and stomach as Hinata came. He began to whimper as Kageyama continued to fuck him relentlessly.

"Oh, Kageyama," moaned Hinata softly, "Feels so good, oh god, cum inside me, fuck, please cum inside of me, I want you to fill me up--"

Kageyama groaned out loudly as he finally had his orgasm, cumming harshly inside of Hinata. It took a while for him to stop shooting inside of his tiny, spent boyfriend. When he pulled out, cum dripped out with his cock.

Kageyama fell onto his side beside Hinata, immediately drawing closer. The two of them panted harshly as they came down from their highs.

The raven-haired boy widened his eyes when he watched Hinata snake a finger between his legs, scooping up some of Kageyama's cum and sucking it into his mouth, moaning softly around his fingers. "You taste yummy, Tobio," Hinata replied innocently.

Kageyama shuddered loudly as he watched his boyfriend suck at his fingers. He shook his head vigorously, smirking and laughing.

"You're a dumbass."

Hinata teased back, "Am not." 

Kageyama smiled, "You're so pretty."

Hinata blushed hotly. "D-Don't get me all hot and bothered again."

The taller man smirked at his younger boyfriend, "That's the idea."


End file.
